


Stage Tricks

by Skrebles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Falls, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Pines, They're the Gleeful twins actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrebles/pseuds/Skrebles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually can't get enough of the Gleeful Twins, so this is a thing now. It's going to go up in rating/possibly need a violence warning later, but I'll leave it like this until I hit the violent part. Happy reading!<br/>--------<br/>A cute smile, a dance, and a little sleight of hand. That's all it took for the Gleeful Twins to empty nearly every wallet in Gravity Falls. There were few who didn't adore them, these wholesome, sweet, innocent youth who seemed to have a very special gift.</p>
<p>Ha. Innocent. What a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Tricks

A cute smile, a dance, and a little sleight of hand. That's all it took for the Gleeful Twins to empty nearly every wallet in Gravity Falls. There were few who didn't adore them, these wholesome, sweet, innocent youth who seemed to have a very special gift.

Ha. Innocent. What a laugh.

Dipper leaned against the tall box currently sitting on the stage. It was painted with a colorful pentagram, and could certainly contain a human... Provided they weren't claustrophobic. There were several thin slots in the sides, for purposes yet unstated, and similarly mysterious eye screws in the top and bottom. Dipper threw the door open so everyone could see inside. "Nothing special in here, folks. In fact, this is an ordinary box, made out of ordinary wood and ordinary metal." Mabel cut in there. "I even used totally ordinary paint to make it look nice for you."

"There is only one special thing about this box. It was measured to fit a person, with no space to move at all."

"That alone should be enough to trap someone in there, but as we all know, some so-called magicians would escape with a trap door." Mabel smiled, and the two of them carefully tipped the box back. "There's a bottom on this box, which is your first assurance against such tricks." She explained brightly, and they stood the box upright again. "But, just to be absolutely sure, we're going to use these! Hands out, Dipper!" She produced a pair of handcuffs from seemingly nowhere. Dipper held out his hands, allowing her to lock them tightly around his wrists. He gave them a few experimental tugs, showing the audience that he couldn't escape them. Then he stepped into the box, standing on his tiptoes with his arms in the air. Mabel produced a padlock this time, using it to clip the cuffs to the eye screw. She then knelt down with another set of cuffs. Dipper spoke cheerfully to the crowd. "Hey ladies, if you want a kiss now's the time! I'm sure not going anywhere." Mabel finished before anyone could take him up on that, thank god, locking his ankles to the eye screw on the floor. "You're DEFINITELY not going anywhere. Well, ladies and gentlemen... We're going to close up this box, and then I need a few volunteers!" She closed the box, latching it shut, and Dipper let his lips rest. He felt like he'd strained a smile muscle out there. Outside, Mabel was calling on volunteers, selecting anyone who looked decently strong from all of the raised hands. Dipper listened to them come on stage, though he was only half paying attention. He needed to keep focused for this. Mabel's footsteps sounded next to, then behind, then next to him again. She'd retrieved the smaller box off the floor behind him. "Alright, everybody take one, and please be careful! These swords, like everything else, are ordinary. And we're going to put them right through this box! Is that okay with you, Dipper?" Dipper closed his eyes, speaking loudly so he could be heard outside. "Sure, if you promise I'll come out in one piece!" Mabel laughed brightly at this. "Did everyone hear that? Well, sure Dipper! You'll come out fine!" Dipper felt the very point of a sword, probably hers, press against his left thigh. "Okay everyone, pick a slot. On the count of three we'll all push through, and then we'll see a real miracle! One! Two! THREE!!"

"Hh-!"

Dipper bit down on his gasp, silencing himself. He hadn't expected them all at once like that. They hadn't practiced it that way. But the blades, every one of them, were bent around his body like rubber. Take that, Mabel. He heard her direct the volunteers to pull the swords out again, and he let out a soft sigh as he released them from his power. He only had a moment to relax again before Mabel was unlatching the door. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for my dear brother! Totally unharmed!" She cheered, throwing the door open. Dipper grinned out at the applauding crowd, and once Mabel unlocked the cuffs, he stepped out with a flourish. "Thank you, thank you! It's a real gift to have you all here, thank you!" He grabbed Mabel's hand, and the two of them took a bow. "Please don't forget to stop by the gift shop, all proceeds go towards bigger and better miracles!" The lights dimmed down and the curtains fell, and Dipper's hands shot out to grab Mabel's collar. "That wasn't how we practiced the box, Mabel." He growled softly. She just smirked and took hold of his wrists, squeezing them until he was forced to let go. "But the audience loved it. And besides. I gave you ample warning beforehand, a countdown even." She purred. "And you wouldn't have minded a little stabbing." Dipper cringed. She had him there. "It would've been really disturbing if those swords came out with blood on them, though."

"I hardly think-"

"To the audience, Mabel. Not you." He huffed. "Next time we do something like that, it's you in the box, not me." He pulled his hands out of Mabel's grip and stalked backstage, leaving her to deal with cleanup. Pale, tealish light came from the door behind him, and he glanced back to make sure that was just her moving the box. It was a smart choice. He dropped to the floor, effectively ducking the swords. He drew on his own amulet and shot them back, where Mabel stopped them an inch from her body. "Tsk. Nobody's watching. You could've let me hit you." She put the swords back in their case, setting it aside with a lazy wave of her hand. "We should get a practice in before we close down for the night." Dipper rolled his eyes. "If we practice anything, it's the act where you fall off the stage, and I catch you with telekinesis. Except I won't."

"Easy there, brother. Take a joke."

"We don't joke."

"Suit yourself. Good night, I suppose... You can lock up."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of the rev!Pines doing an act like this (though they were killing an unfortunate volunteer inside the box instead of harmlessly "stabbing" Dipper) and this happened. I'm having trouble finding the source of the picture again but I'll link to it here once I do~


End file.
